Juzo Fuwa
Juzo Fuwa (腑破 十臓 Fuwa Jūzō?, ε) is a mysterious Gedoushu, regarded by the others as a lone wolf, yet he seems to know more than Doukoku about the Sanzu River's true potential. 200 years ago, Juzo was a samurai in life who made a living as an assassin, eventually becoming disenchanted with the ways of bushidō and thriving more on the pleasure of killing his opponents in battle until he can no longer be physically able to use a sword. He meets Akumaro who provides him with the katana Uramasa (裏正?, "Injustice") to use as he wishes, seemingly unaware that the blade was forged from the souls of his family who tried to free him from his blood lust. When he contracts a fatal illness, Juzo enters the Sanzu River to cheat death, completely discarding the goodness in his heart to become a Gedounin (外道人 Gedōnin?), a half-Gedoushu that can freely exist in both realms and assume a human form. However, unlike other Gedounin who die out in a few years, Juzo endured over the centuries and thus is condemned with an insatiable urge to find an ideal opponent, a fellow samurai who strays from the teachings of bushidō, to clash blades with. As a result, Juzo mistakes the blade's cries of sadness for an equal lust for battle, believing that the souls of his family have lost their desire to stop him after he entered the Sanzu River. He finds this opponent in Takeru Shiba, after witnessing his sword fighting as Shinken Red. This obsession with fighting Shinken Red leads Doukoku to seal Juzo's Gedoushu powers, leaving him for dead in the Sanzu River. Although he barely survives with Dayu's aid, he continues to defy Doukoku by making sure that Takeru is at his strongest for their next fight, even curing him of Shitari's poisoning. After a long battle in which he manages to severely wound Shinken Red, Juzo is defeated and falls off the cliff into the ocean below. However, Juzo survives with Uramasa's blade shattered. He remains in the mountainside until Dayu finds him and relays Akumaro's offer to work for him in return for restoring his blade. To his chagrin, he has to rely on the replacement Bantō Dokuhōmatsu (蛮刀毒泡沫?, Barbarian Sword Poisonous Bubbles) that hampers his normal fighting style. Later fed up waiting for the Uramasa to be repaired, Juzo confronts Akumaro and learns his weapon's origins and that he is a pawn in Akumaro's plan. However, tricking Akumaro into giving him back his weapon and cutting him down, Juzo reveals he knew the truth behind Uramasa from the first time he held it, thus preventing Akumaro from fulfilling his plan. Later, after the real Shiba House head is revealed, Juzo gets Takeru to duel him once again before finally falling to him in battle with a delayed hit after Uramasa finally stops its master and denies him his only desire. Uramasa remains in the physical world after Juzo fades away until the souls that formed it are finally able to depart into the afterlife. Juzo is portrayed and voiced by Mitsuru Karahashi (唐橋 充 Karahashi Mitsuru?), who previously portrayed Naoya Kaido/Snake Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555 and Makage/Kagemaru om Lion Maru G.